


I Will Fucking Increase The Fucking Thing

by Iocane



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is Hank's actual biological son, Daddy Kink, Human AU, I will MAKE IT real incest, Incest, M/M, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, and continue to ship the fuck out of it, as in ACTUAL INCEST, especially when it's not incest, no beta we die like men, this is what happens when people say don't ship that it's incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane
Summary: Hank and Connor have sex.  And talk about the fact that Connor is Hank's son. And then they haveMOAR SEX.Title is based on thatcomic with the mermaid.





	I Will Fucking Increase The Fucking Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a Hank/Connor fan.  
> I also have a daddy kink a mile wide. 
> 
> Today alone, it came up twice that people shouldn't ship Hank/Connor because it's "incest" even though they're not even remotely related in any possible way.
> 
> So because I'm a contrary bitch, I made them human, made them related, and made them fuck anyway.

Connor sucked hungrily at the thick, warm cock in his mouth.  His nose brushed against the man's belly when he took him into his throat.  Hands clenched in his short hair and Connor reveled in his lover's satisfied groan.  He forced himself to keep his motions slow, knowing once Hank got close, he'd stop and fuck Connor's ass.  Not that Connor *didn't* want that, but he loved sucking him, also.

"Fuck, babe," Hank groaned, hands pushing gently at Connor's head.

Drawing back with a slow, greedy sounding slurp, Connor finally stood.  "Got myself ready before I came over tonight, Daddy," he purred, rubbing his slender body against Hank's broader one.

"Eager slut," Hank chuckled and captured Connor's mouth in a deep kiss, hands pushing at his tight jeans, peeling them off his ass.

Connor chuckled, nuzzling Hank's beard for a moment and drawing in his scent.  "That's *mostly* right," he purred, wanting to hear the rest before presenting like the slut he really was.

" _ My _ eager slut." Hank purred the words as his hands gripped Connor's ass.  "Daddy's eager little slut."

Connor gave a hungry shudder at the possessive tone and the large hands on his ass.  He wasn't short himself, but compared to Hank, he was able to feel small, almost delicate, and he fucking  _ loved  _ it.  "All yours," he whispered.

He drew back, reluctantly sliding out of Hank's arms only to head to his living room couch.  Hank snagged his hand and pulled him back. "I want you in bed tonight, baby." The words were growled against Connor's neck as Hank palmed him, then gave him a gentle push.

Striding down the hall, Connor glanced back, noticing Hank doing up his jeans even as Connor wiggled out of his own.  He liked that, Hank staying clothed while they fucked. At least for the first round. He liked how powerless it made him feel, highlighting the dynamic between them.

Reaching his bed, Connor tossed his jeans in the direction of the hamper.  Then he crawled most of the way onto the bed. He knew by now what Hank liked - and knew if he wanted something else, the larger man was more than capable of repositioning him.  

He knelt, ass pushed back so all Hank would have to do is stand at the foot of the bed and sink into his slick little hole.   He leaned down on his hands, giving an eager wiggle when the light shifted, indicating Hank at the doorway.

"You look so tight, baby" Hank's thick finger pushed at Connor's ass.  "You sure you're ready for Daddy's cock, little boy?" A second finger was easily added and both men groaned softly.

"Wanted you too much to get *all* ready, Daddy," Connor said with a breathy groan, hips rocking back.  "M-might have to push a little." He loved that burn, the stretch of Hank taking what belonged to him.

"Filthy boy," Hank purred as he massaged Conor's cheeks for a moment.  The zipper was loud in the room and a moment later, he began to nudge his cock into Connor's ass.

Connor whined at the slow push, trying to wiggle back.  "Please, Daddy, more, please," he whimpered, clenching tightly, prompting a hungry grunt from Hank.  Then a strong, rough hand pushed the back of his neck and forced his arms to give.

"Needy, dirty little sluts need to learn to wait," Hank growled, keeping Connor's face pinned to the bed.

Mewling, Connor could feel his cock leaking as Hank continued to push in.  He couldn't really move, pinned between Hank's cock and his hand. "Yes, Daddy," he finally groaned.

Hank continued to push in, brushing against Connor's prostate and chuckling when the boy shuddered around him.  "If you're a good little slut, and don't come till after Daddy's done using you, I'll suck you off."

Fuck, that was almost enough to get Connor coming right then.  He loved Hank sucking him off, curling his lips to get the scrape of beared on Connor's cock.  "Y-yes, Daddy. I'll try," he whimpered, not at all sure he'd be able to.

Hank finally reached the point where Connor's deliberately lacking prep had run out.  His hand on Connor's neck tightened and he dug his fingers into his hip before giving a hard shove, growling as he pushed the last of his cock into Connor's ass.

Letting out a strangled moan, Connor came on the spot, whining at the lost blowjob as he came untouched, splattering come over his blanket.

"Oh, poor boy," Hank purred.  He let go of Connor's neck and gripped his shoulder to pull him upright.  "Since you obviously can't be trusted  _ not  _ to come," Hank began, stuffing two fingers into Connor's mouth.  "New rules. If you come *twice* while I'm using your greedy little fuck hole, I'll suck you off then.  How about that?"

Connor sucked at Hank's fingers, tasting his precome, sweat, the burgers they'd had earlier.  He nodded eagerily, knowing he'd a sobbing wreck by the time Hank was done. The older man knew his body entirely too well for Connor to not come.

And even if he wasn't trying, Connor was far too primed to have much control anyway.  Hank always seemed to know what he was in the mood for. That, or Connor's desires tended to shift on a dime to match what Hank wanted.  Either way, sex between them never ended with either of them less than fully satisfied.

As soon as Hank began moving, Connor knew just which way things would go.  In half a dozen hard strokes into his still adjusting hole, Hank had bumped his prostate three times already.  Thirty wasn't especially *young* but he was fit enough that he was already hard again after coming earlier.

Hank's fingers kept thrusting in and out of Connor's sucking mouth for another few moments.  Then he was pushed back down and Hank began to fuck into him properly, the sound of flesh slapping flesh filling the room.

"Daddy's good little slut," Hank growled as he rutted deep into his younger lover.  "Kept thinking about your tight hole all week."

"M-me too." Connor clenched tightly as he whined.  "Missed you, Daddy. Didn't get off at all." He usually jerked off a few times when they went more than a few days, but something had stopped him this time.  Maybe he'd been aching for what he was gonna get - being forced to come and come and come.

"Ooooh, is what why my boy came when Daddy was barely inside you?" Hank taunted gently.  "Coming a few more times shouldn't be a problem for you at all, then." Hank let go of Connor's neck to grip his ass with both hands.

Connor couldn't even try to stifle the loud moan that Hank was fucking out of him.  He pounded into Connor, right against his prostate. Connor's fingers tightened on the bedding, trying to find some purchase as he was fucked relentlessly.

When he finally came, it was with a strangled sound, his cock flopping against his belly, come spurting against his chest, stomach and on the bed.  Hank didn't let up even slightly, knowing how much Connor liked to be pushed.

Connor mewled and whined, his ass getting just a bit sore from the rough use, but that just made him want more.  He loved little more than being utterly wrung out by Hank at the end of the night.

Hank slowed after another few moments, just dragging his cock over Connor's prostate.  "Wanna suck you off, little boy," He growled. "Means you gotta come again, and Daddy's getting close."

"Y-yes, Daddy," Connor whined.  He reached down, his hand shaking as he took hold of his cock.

"Oh no you don't," Hank growled softly.  "Hands." Obediently, Connor gathered his hands at the small of his back and Hank gripped his wrists tightly, once again making Connor feel small and a bit helpless.

With his hands pinned, he was left entirely at Hank's mercy, what little there was.  His thick cock pushed Connor open over and over, and the blunt tip rubbed against his prostate without pause, leaving Connor to thrash and writhe under him, whining needfully.  "Daddy, please, Daddy, m'close, please," he whimpered.

Hank pushed in deep and began a series of very quick, very shallow little thrusts and it was just enough to give Connor what he needed.

Coming with a strangled groan, Connor's cock dribbled weakly as his ass clenched around Hank.  "There's a good boy," the older man cooed as he let go of Connor's arms and stroked his ass cheeks, squeezing them.  "Now it's Daddy's turn."

It didn't take more than half a dozen strokes for Hank to slam in deep and spill thickly into Connor's ass.  Connor panted softly, his cock still flaccid, no matter how much he loved Hank's come inside him. "Plug me?" he slurred, hoping the words made sense.

"Greedy boy," Hank murmured, the words soft and loving as he gave Connor one more squeeze, then began to withdraw slowly.

Clenching tightly, Connor sagged onto the bed, not quite losing consciousness, but everything became fuzzy for a little while.  Then he felt the cool, slick press of a plug and let out a soft moan as Hank pushed it in. The slight chill roused him and he eased onto his side, watching as Hank undressed.

Connor never got tired of the sight of Hank naked.  Broad and thick and hairier than Connor had ever been.  For the longest time after learning his lover was also his father, Connor had wondered where his own looks had come from.  His mother was small and fair. Connor had guessed his father would have been tall, at least, but he figured it would be an older version of himself, slender and smooth.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Hank asked, tossing the last of his clothes onto the hamper and sliding under the covers, followed by his son.

"Thinking about how I don't look anything like you, and not really a lot like mom," he said, tucking easily against his father's side, not caring at this point if he got that teased blowjob.

"Just about the spitting image of my dad though, at least when he was younger.  I'm a little surprised I didn't realize it at first." Hank wrapped his arm around Connor's shoulder and tucked him close.

"You did say I looked familiar, and assumed it was because we'd fucked before," Connor reminded him with a chuckle.  "I was very much in the mood for what you had on offer so I wasn't about to disabuse you of the notion."

"You certainly were in the mood." Hank chuckled at the memory of the eager little twink dragging him into the men's room and swallowing his cock like a pro.

"Still am," Connor said with a purr, sitting up a little and leaning in to kiss Hank slowly, loving the taste and feel of his father's mouth, just like everything else. Times like this, he felt like he'd been made specifically for Hank, and in a way he had.  He wouldn't even be here if it hadn't been for Hank Anderson's college exploits.

"Insatiable," Hank laughed softly between kisses. "Did you get that from me or from Cindy?"

"Probably both, but you certainly inspire it in me, Daddy." Connor sucked on Hank's bottom lip, then nuzzled his cheek and jaw, enjoying the scrape of his beard.  "I came twice," he murmured, changing his mind about earlier. "You promised me a blowjob if I was a good boy."

"Actually, brat, I  _ threatened  _ you with a blowjob if you were a  _ bad  _ boy." Hank's hand slid down Connor's back and gave his rump a little smack.

"Six of one," he murmured, nudging his still only half hard cock against Hank's hip.

"You know, if your mom liked blowjobs as much as you do," Hank grumbled even as his blue eyes darkened.  "You wouldn't be here," he made his way down Connor's slender body.

"Thank god she didn't," Connor groaned, flopping onto his back, cock hardening fully as Hank nuzzled and sucked on his nipples.  His mother had been gone for a good ten years, it didn't really hurt to talk about her now, and they'd never been especially close even when she was alive.  It was almost as if Connor had been waiting for his father.

Connor slid his fingers through Hank's hair, partly just to feel the soft grey strands on the back of his hands, but also to keep them out of Hank's face.  Hank spared nothing, nuzzling his beard against Connor's over sensitive little cock and balls before he began to lick him. "Daddy …" Connor whined. The title had lost none of its allure, and had even gained a bit, when they discovered their biological relationship.

Hank began to suck his son's cock, small enough to take the whole thing into his mouth and it only brushed the back of his throat, the way he liked it.  He bobbed up and down a few times, then curled his lips, making sure the rasp of his moustache and beard were rubbing against Connor's oversensitive cock. 

Connor rewarded him with a low, throaty groan and tried to buck up into his mouth.  "Daddy, please," he begged.

Hank slid off him with a wet pop. "Greedy boy." He nuzzled his way down Connor's length and began to suck his balls, taking his time with each one before he licked his way back up his shaft.  Connor knew he was almost, if not entirely dry and that would just make it harder for him to come.

"V-very greedy, want Daddy's mouth," He whined, rocking up, even as tears were starting to form.  It was too much, almost no longer pleasurable, but he craved it, loved being pushed like this. He wasn't anywhere near safewording and gave Hank's head a hungry tug to prove it.

Hank chuckled around Connor's cock and began to suck, curling his lips, making sure to scrape his whiskers against the hard shaft.  He bobbed up and down, sucking hard.

Connor writhed under him, whining and begging until even words fell away and all he could do was moan.  He lost himself in the pleasure pain of overstimulation and Hank knew just how to play him. Thick fingers teased the plug, even working in alongside it and finally Connor couldn't take anymore.  When he came, it was with a sob, his balls clenching dryly, devoid of anything left to give up.

Lifting off slowly, Hank slid up to his son's side.  "I've got you, you were beautiful, Connor," he murmured, nuzzling Connor's sweaty hair.

Connor made a soft mewling sound and curled into his father's arms, trembling with release, but content and at a peace in a way that only Hank could give him.  He soon drifted off to sleep in the arms of his loving father and lover.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, thank you for reading!
> 
> If you saw the tags, clicked anyway, and read your way down here just to get pissed about something, come at me, bitch.


End file.
